


Dangled

by Inconsistent_Birb



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2, thh
Genre: Crossover, Disney, M/M, Multi, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inconsistent_Birb/pseuds/Inconsistent_Birb
Summary: Let's hop on this journey. I hecking love fantasy, hope you'll see how cool it is, too! :,)
Relationships: Animals are important here, Dogs too, Femboys took over my life, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Horses love their owners, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nagito loves prison, Sibling relationships are underrated, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Why not a goofy king and queen, Witch sisters - Relationship, i love witches
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Inconsistent_Birb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredpige0n_ (on Instagram)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiredpige0n_+%28on+Instagram%29).



> Let's hop on this journey. I hecking love fantasy, hope you'll see how cool it is, too! :,)

**Inconsistent_Borb**

Oi! You! Yes, you! I used my own username to catch your attention! Please read this A/N! >;D

If I've met you before, welcome back. If not, hello! I hope you'll enjoy as much as I did writing.

The Danganronpa fandom is a lively place, and this is my own "brainrot" over the course of my experience. Please continue drawing and writing you awesome folks!

If you can't take Komahina/Kamukoma, please don't read this book :)

That is all. Thank you for hearing me out :D


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Mukuro's POV

> **ACT 1 - THE SNATCH  
> **

Faraway from any peering eye, two cloaked figures stood over a cauldron frothing with purple and pink bubbles. In the darkness of the cave the potion’s fumes rose to the air, encasing the cold blackness in a wondrous ray of light.

 _“For many years, an archaic race sought to ravage the peace of the Hope Kingdom.”_ One of the cloaked figures murmured. The darkness hid her face, but the dancing ray caught the bright red of her fingernail. 

“ _Their attempts have ended in vain, but soon that is about to change._

_Every 10 years five special children are given an extract of the Sundrop plant. This Sundrop plant is the heart of the kingdom as it grants the drinker a unique Talent. Naegi Makoto, with his selfless heart, will lead his people. Byakuya Togami and Kyoko Kirigiri, his best friends, will assist him. Nagito Komaeda, with his skill and charm as a thief, is a fitting candidate.”_

The witch stopped her murmuring. The cloaked figure beside her stayed in silence, as if she expected more.

“Is that it, Junko?” The second cloaked figure whispered.

“Shut up. Shut up. I can’t continue the prophecy. It _upsets_ me.”

“Then how are we going to stop Hope! What are we going to do, sit in our rumps with our Despair’s magic-”

“If you’re stressed, you get _wrinkles,_ Mukuro!”

“Fine!” Mukuro snapped, knocking an indignant Junko away from the cauldron. She took off her hood, her helmet of black hair streaking her face. Her sister’s pink hair was jarringly different; smooth and luscious, her blue eyes bright and alight with anger. 

“Is that the prophecy the cauldron says?” Mukuro ignored her sister’s bickering on her makeup being ruined. The older witch traced her own finger to the swirls of the potion. It was not liquid, nor air. It was a gentle, endless storm of foggy breeze and wind. 

“No! There’s more!” Junko wailed, combing her hair with her fingers. “It’s about that _horrid_ prince! He has _dreadful_ spiky brown hair-”

Junko broke into sobs behind her, muttering things about poor choice of style. Mukuro ignored her, focusing on the prince. The potion wrapped her in its cold embrace.

 _“The royal family, naturally gifted with talent.”_ Mukuro’s lips did not move. It was Despair’s knowledge wafting over her senses.

_The King with his wit and logic of a Breeder, and his Queen with her calm and love as a Princess. The heir to accede the throne, Hajime Hinata, who is blessed with both. He will bring eternal peace to the Kingdom.”_

Mukuro blinked away the purple blobs hindering her vision. She looked into the cauldron. Hajime, though young and masked, stood confident and tall as he waved at his people. She gripped the edges of the cauldron. Maybe he _should_ be feared.

“He looks like a capable child.” Mukuro hissed crossly, but she didn’t understand why Junko was still bawling on the floor. 

“We’ve been feeding off of the Hope Kingdom’s light to feed our youth!” Junko was looking at a mirror, now. Thousands of them littered the cave floor - shattered, that is. Every night Mukuro fled to steal potion ingredients, while Junko’s screams echoed in the cave. Mukuro shuddered, not wanting to know what her younger sister had seen.

“Look at me.” Junko got up; black ink had pooled down her eyes. “I’m so young and beautiful. How can we lead when this boy comes? When _eternal peace_ is achieved?”

“He looks pretty harmless, you chicken.” Mukuro tried to instill logic impatiently. “I mean, he’s just a kid…”

“But his _Talents_ , Mukuro.” Junko grabbed her by the shoulders.

Her blue eyes lost their sparkle, turning deadly serious. Mukuro’s sisterly instinct disappeared. It was when she saw that empty pit of heartless determination that Mukuro remembered why Junko was the most feared witch in all of Despair.

“The Sundrop plant only gives one Talent. This boy is different. Even without that plant's magic, he will have _all_ of them.”

Now the annoyed expression on her older sister melted to fear.

“Impossible!”

“ _Possible!_ ” Junko let go to snatch at her hair, tugging at it desperately. “We can’t allow that! And that’s why, while you’ve been feeding those poisonous frogs, I’ve concocted the _perfect_ plan!”

Mukuro surveyed her hopping sister keenly. She blew the prophecy potion, the fumes disappearing with a huff.

“I’m going to kidnap the prince.” Junko paced the cave floor, picking up her long coat so it wouldn’t collect dust. “Hajime Hinata will forget easier if I take him away earlier. We will use his Talents for _ourselves_ ! That way, we’ll stay young _and_ powerful!”

Mukuro was joining her now in her pacing, but doubt still rose in her chest.

“And how are we going to keep him?”

“Simple!” Junko smiled brightly. She stopped, then gestured for Mukuro to watch her. The older sister gasped in horror as she materialized long iron chains with a swish of her finger.

“That’s _harsh_!”

“And? It’ll shut him up!”

“Why can’t we think of something more… _probable_?” Mukuro winced away from the chains. “You know. Lock him in a tower.”

“He could literally climb down.”

“Raise him as your own! Treat him like a son!”

Junko considered this, pursing her lips at the older witch. Finally, she let out a tired sigh, snapping her fingers. Mukuro let out a secret sigh of relief as the chains vanished into thin air.

“That _does_ make sense.” Junko was pacing again, nodding and muttering things to herself. She was jumping, too - twittering in excitement at their plan. “Let him learn about that nasty Hope Kingdom first. Then we’ll turn it against him! It’s perfect! I’ll cast darkness with my magic and…”

Something hit Junko’s heel. Both sisters stopped.

Mukuro bent down to pick it up; the object was small and round, rough in the edges. 

“A ball of hay.” Mukuro’s eyes turned into slits. 

“Someone heard us.” Junko’s voice turned deadly quiet.

Mukuro allowed her sister to slink past her like a stealthy cat. Her cloak swished in the darkness of the cave, melting like a shadow as she exited the cave into the night sky.

The older sister tread after more carefully, peering over a rock. She gaped in surprise as she saw a young girl, with pink hair like Junko’s, but more messy and jagged. She was clad in a flower dress. She looked no older than 6.

“Brother?” The girl yelped in fright as Junko rose her hands, pink light snapping and shocking powerfully.

Mukuro tried to reach out to them, but the little girl was running away, holding the sack of hay to her chest. Junko was quicker, the plumes of power turning as black as thorns. 

_“Brother!”_ The girl cried, tears streaking down her face. _“Death! No! No!”_

Her cries turned silent, Junko’s curse flowing through the little girl’s body. Mukuro shivered as Junko let out a sigh of relief, leaving the fallen child to her older sister. 

“You’re welcome.” Junko frowned pensively at Mukuro’s stunned expression. The older witch blinked.

“Right. Yeah. What curse was that?”

“Oh, it’s an easy one!” Junko yawned boredly, puffing her hair. “She won’t be able to hear for the rest of her life. The peeking turnip has no one to bother now.”

Mukuro’s heart fell as the little girl’s tears remained, the horrified look on her face plastered permanently. Her small hands traced her ears, then her jaw parted in a silent scream.

“Come on, sister!” Junko’s voice echoed behind her. “I’ll teach it to you!”

  
Mukuro watched as a big, white dog jumped from the fronds of the forest, licking the little girl’s face. Behind her, a snowy-haired boy was anxiously joining them. 

_‘Well,’_ Mukuro closed her eyes, turning away. _‘That’s one problem taken care of.’_

Junko smiled eagerly at her older sister, extending a ladle to begin their new spell.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito's POV

Nagito held the funny-glass thingymajig to the hot summer sun. The hay on his hand instantly withered to ashes. 

“OI! Give that back! That’s Queen Sonia’s monocle!” A voice screamed from below. Nagito huffed as Kyoko ran to him from the cobblestone ground. She was holding a giant wooden spoon, waving it uselessly at the snowy-haired thief blowing a raspberry.

“ _ My  _ monocle, actually!” Nagito grinned at her from the rooftop he stood on. The metal rooftop clacked loudly under his leather boots as he backed away teasingly. The shop-owner below him cursed furiously as flour powdered his face.

“Queen Sonia bought that for Byakuya!” A higher voice squeaked from behind the silver-haired girl. Naegi was beside Kyoko, looking at him.

“Byakuya can’t see! Why are you so mean to the queen?”

Nagito rolled his eyes as tears sprung out from the shortest of the bunch.

  
“Too late, Makoto. Richkid’s already blinded by ego.”

“Nagito!” Kyoko and Naegi yelled angrily. 

The young boy leapt to his feet, laughing wildly as the two friends raced below him. While they were bumping into many poor villagers trying to sell pastries, Nagito was soaring through the rooftops. Peasant after peasant yelled at him angrily, cursing him, but the wind was whistling in his ears, the monocle already stuffed into the satchel by his side.

Nagito ducked under rags and clothes pinned to strings. The sun burnt his pale skin, but the day was perfect for running. No rain to make him slip. No random pigeons hitting his face as the north wind howled. He held his chin high, the village around him fading to a blur, the noise of Naegi’s crying and Kyoko’s shouts a faraway ringing.

Ah, how he  _ loved  _ the thrill of a chase.

His running slowed as his surroundings got darker and darker. The straw lofts of the friendly village now had bits of jagged metal and dangerous shards to keep out intruders. Thin, scrawny cats yowled in terror as he whipped past. Bright clothes were replaced by torn rags that barely resembled shirts. 

His smile only widened. Now he recognized some of the people. He felt no warmth for the arrogant Byakuya’s father; the head of the royal guard, with his forced strength and powerful aura. The young thief peered down from the ancient wooden rooftop he stood on.

An old carpenter was chipping away, carving intricate swirls of the sun’s rays. He was drenched in sweat under the afternoon heat.

“Heya, Uncle Rufus!”

The old man jumped, clutching his chest in terror. But as soon as he saw Nagito’s upside grin and messy ponytail hanging down, he laughed.

“Welcome back, son.” The carpenter chuckled warmly.

Many other kids passing by caught Nagito lying stupidly from the rooftop. They had come to a stop, too - they wore shapeless sacks, but stolen jewelry glinted brightly. They cheered for Nagito as he finger-gunned at them, getting up to reach his final destination.

The thief kept chirruping hymns of the Hope Kingdom, the breeze guiding him as he dropped down from a tree, boots finally crunching leaves as he rolled to the ground. The satchel’s weight had begun to take its toll; his shoulder ached as he slowly walked towards an old shed. Fortunately, it was only a few steps away. 

Unlike any of the houses in the village, Chiaki and Nagito’s wooden home was ancient - it was succumbing to a tangle of vines and peeling paint. Just barely meeting the edge of the Jabberwock Forest, not far from the path to the docks of the Kingdom.

Nagito rapped on the acacian door, holding the satchel tightly. His cheeks hurt from smiling at the sight that opened the door.

His younger sister, Chiaki, bright and jumpy. She was caked in flour and eggs.

“Brother!” She opened her arms for a hug. Nagito did not hesitate.

They went with the same routine, needing no words to know what the other wanted. Chiaki took his satchel, smiling brightly as she wore the monocle to her eye. Nagito cleaned up the kitchen. 

The butter churner was a favorite of Chiaki’s. It was splattered with failed attempts at baking raspberry tarts, mint and berries gone to waste on the floor. Nagito frowned; as much as he loved his sister’s new interest, she had to learn how to be thrifty.

Chiaki seemed to sense his distaste. She pouted, making puppy eyes. Nagito decided to shut up and clean the mess himself.

He had to go easy on her, he thought. She had been cursed all those 4 years ago by a mysterious being in the woods - Fluffy, their dog, had barked and growled, confirming his suspicions. He would whisper a prayer of thanks for their dog tonight. 

There was no doubt: Chiaki was under a spell of Despair.

Nagito had despised them ever since. No one would hurt his sister again, he had promised himself. Their parents had left them with no choice. He stole to keep their bellies full, their blankets warm at night. 

Nagito shook his head before the pessimistic thoughts could enter him; he had to stay happy for Chiaki.

Right now she was sticking the monocle like a magnifying glass. She was trying to fold a paper crane. Nagito chuckled, settling beside her and guiding her hands.

Chiaki stared at him angrily as he folded one in three seconds; Nagito shrugged, pointing at the hundreds of paper cranes he had already folded the night before. 

_ ‘Sun Festival, right?’ _ Nagito widened his hands like that of a ray of sun. Chiaki watched keenly, translating his gesture.  _ ‘You’re preparing decorations? Give yourself a break!’ _

_ ‘But I want to do it.’  _ Chiaki huffed, held the paper crane close to her.

_ ‘I know you crush on the prince,’  _ Nagito rolled his eyes. _ ‘But I don’t. Play chess with Chihiro or something.’ _

_ ‘Chihiro is horrible at that!’ _

Nagito grumbled, ruffling Chiaki’s hair. She grinned with joy, seeing she had won the battle. He himself was growing exhausted; he opened the door to his room.

To anyone in the village, they would gasp at the sight. A cobwebbed attic with buckets of dirty rainwater, littered with jewelry of all kinds. But Nagito flopped to the moth-eaten mattress gratefully, the broken window sending a cold draft to his side. 

“Home sweet home.” He mumbled to a cockroach scuttling by.

The young thief thought he could never wish for more; he was happy taking care of his sister - he had many plans for her. She would get an education. He just needed to repeat this same cycle, again and again.

How very wrong he was.

For a certain young Queen, buying apples from the sunlit village, had listened to three exasperated kids, amazed by their tales of an impenetrable thief. She patted their heads comfortingly.

“I don’t deserve the Sundrop flower’s elixir. Why did you choose me, Your Majesty?” Naegi sobbed.

“That’s the last time we’ll lose him.” Kyoko reassured him.

“Both of you don’t deserve it, but I do.” Byakuya’s eyes were red from crying for his monocle.

“Now, children!” Queen Sonia had enshrouded her identity with a silk cloth, draped gracefully across her shoulders. “What’s this young thief’s name?”

“Nagito Komaeda.” Kyoko said instantly.

“He h-headed t-to the direc… the direction of the slums!”

_ “I hate him!”  _ Byakuya bawled.

Sonia clutched the envelope in her hidden basket; the final recipient of the Sun Drop’s Talent. She had no doubt of who she was going to choose now. 


End file.
